Shotgun Wedding
by Sthrnbelle88
Summary: Lucas and Sami are getting married! Not your typical wedding. First fanfic! CH 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of our Lives or any of the Characters

Rating: T to be safe

Chapter 1

"No!"

"Now Sami, be reasonable."

"NO, I won't do it mother!"

"Sami, you are a woman now, with a child, a child who needs his father."

"Will has his father, he sees him all the time! Even if he didn't, that is still no reason for me to marry him!"

Marlena was growing tired of struggling with her. Why does she have to be so stubborn? Well, she is her father's daughter she chuckled to herself. If she could only tell her the real reason why she needed her to marry Lucas, things would be so much easier, but she can't. They would all pay the price if she did.

"Now Sami, it is your grandmother's dying wish to see you and Lucas reconcile. Can't you try to be a little more reasonable about this and think about your grandmother?"

Sami softened at the mention of her grandmother Caroline, but she can't marry Lucas, she just can't. Lucas has made her life a living hell for the past two years and there is no way that she will ever live under the same roof as him.

"Grandma always tries to see the good in people, but I just can't see it in Lucas. You know what he's done to me."

"Yes, Sami I do know, but to be fair you have done some pretty horrible things to him too. Am I right?"

"I only did those things because of what he did to me!"

"Do you think that maybe, just maybe, that he's saying the same thing about you?"

Her mom did have a point. How did they get to this point? She knew. She has always known. It was her fault. If only she had told everyone who Will's father was as soon as she knew, none of this would probably be happening. She and Lucas would probably still be friends. But could she really marry Lucas? Well she wasn't about to admit anything to her mother.

"That doesn't matter right now!" she said coming out of her thoughts. "He still hurt me and I can't trust him!"

What was she going to do now? She is running out of options. She has to get Sami to agree to marry Lucas.

"Listen Sami, I do not care if you trust him. I do not care if you love him or not. You WILL marry him and you will do it in one week! Do you understand?" _She hated to back Sami into a corner like this but she had no choice. She hates to threaten her but it is the only way._

She had never seen her mother like this. Why does she want me to marry him so badly? She's never really liked him that much. She must have a reason. Maybe if she agrees to marry Lucas, she can find out what that reason is. Something is very wrong.

"Yes mother, I understand," said Sami as she put on her look of defeat.

"Alright then. I hate that it has to come to this Sami, but I am glad you finally agreed so, I will call Kate and let her know."

----------------------------------

"Lucas, she is the mother of your child! You need to be there for them!"

She was interrupted by the phone. That had better be Marlena. Hopefully she got Sami to agree to this ridiculous arrangement.. To think that she, Kate Roberts was trying to get Lucas to marry Sami. Hell had finally frozen over.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kate."

"Well?"

"She agreed, I had to practically threaten her, but she agreed. Even though I still think she gave in far too quickly. I think she might be up to something."

"As long as she has agreed to this, I really don't care right now. I still have to try and convince Lucas or we'll all suffer," _Kate said, trying to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want Lucas to overhear anything._

"Well you had better hurry. They have to be married in seven days. I just wish we could tell them the truth about why they have to get married and next week no less."

"I know but we have no choice. Oh, Lucas is coming, I have to go."

"Who was that mother?"

"Oh that, um wrong number. Now have you reconsidered?"

"No! I told you there is no way in hell that I am going to marry Sami! Why do you want me to marry her anyway? I thought you hated her with a passion."

_Oh great, he had to bring that up. _"Well, um, Sami does have good qualities that I have failed to see in the past."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Um, well, for one she is a good mother and I know that you agree with me."

Yes, he did agree with her. Despite Sami's faults, she is a good mother, but that doesn't cancel out everything else. If only he had known about Will from the beginning maybe they would still be friends right now. But this is way too fishy. Why does his mom want him to marry Sami? They hate each other for crying out loud.

"Alright, so she is a good mother. What about everything else she has done to me, though?"

"She has done a lot of terrible things to you, I admit. That was what made me hate her in the first place, but you have done your share of terrible things to her and I, as well."

She's right I have done a lot of terrible things to her. The thing with Franco was the worst. But that's not a reason to marry her. There's something going on here and he's going to figure it out, even if he has to marry Sami to do it.

"Alright Mom, I'll do it."

Oh what has she gotten herself into? It is all her fault and now Sami is going to be her daughter-in-law. Just great.

"Great! Now you just have to go and propose."

AN: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of our Lives or any of the characters

AN: This does not exactly follow the actual timeline of the show and I have no idea where this is going so this is a short chapter. Ideas are welcome. Oh and Kate is not evil just somewhat disliked.

"Say what?"

"You have to propose."

"Why do I have to propose? She already knows about this ridiculous idea."

"Lucas Roberts, every woman deserves a romantic proposal, even if you do not love her and even if it is Sami Brady."

Women. They are all romantics. This is so stupid! I don't want to marry Sami! She doesn't want to marry me! Why is my mother making me do this? Under normal circumstances my mother would hate anyone who even suggested such an idea of me marrying Sami. I have to get to the bottom of this.

"Puhlease! Sami Brady? A romantic? I doubt she would even care."

"Maybe not, but you are going to do it anyway. Now get on your coat while I make the reservations."

"Coat? Reservations? What are you talking about?"

"I am making dinner reservations for you and Sami for tomorrow night and you are about to go ring shopping. After you pick out a ring you are going to go over to her apartment and ask her to dinner for tomorrow night. All I am going to do is make the reservations, the rest is up to you."

"You mean I have to do this like an actual proposal? Why can't you just take care of everything?"

"Because I am not the one marrying her."

"But.."

"No Buts. Now go. And promise you will BE NICE."

I better buy some Tylenol too because I am going to have a headache by tomorrow night.

"Alright, alright I will, and I'm going."

--------------------------------------

He's been in three jewelry stores and he still hadn't found a ring. I don't know why I care. It's just for Sami. But for some reason he wanted to find a ring that suited her. Alright maybe four's the lucky number.

He walked in and as the salesman started showing him rings, he found it-a three-karat solitaire set in platinum.

"I'll take it."

---------------------------------------

She had just finished watching a lifetime movie and of course she was crying, when the someone knocked at the door.

"That had better not be my mother again."

Oh, better its Lucas. "Can I help you?" she said still trying to gain her composure.

"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Um…I dropped by because I am sure by now that you know about our little situation."

"You mean, that church bells will be ringing next week," she said dryly.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tomorrow night so we could talk about it." Why am I so nervous? It's just Sami.

"So you want us to get thrown out of another public place? No thanks."

He had to bite his tongue on that one. She is so damn frustrating!

"Look I'll promise to play nice if you will. And we don't have to just talk about the wedding. We can talk about Will. So, deal?"

"Alright"

"Oh and try and dress up a little; it's a nice place," he said as he left. That should get her reeling, with a big grin on his face.

"Why that little no good son of a-

"Mom, what's going on?"

AN: So what do ya think? Please review and be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Gives me a boost of confidence 

Chapter 3

"Will! How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear that you made plans with Dad for tomorrow night."

"Oh." _How am I going to tell him about this? Oh yeah, Will your grandparents are making your dad and me get married. That will go over well. How am I supposed to explain this to him? _"Will, there is something I need to tell you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well you know that your father and I aren't the best of friends."

_That's the understatement of the century. _"Yes, I know."

"Well, we are trying to fix that so you won't be caught in the middle all the time. We are going out to dinner tomorrow night because we really need to talk. We also decided that it would be better for everyone if we, um…" _Just tell him Sami. Maybe he will understand. Yeah, right._

"If you, what?"

"If we got married." _Alright let him blow up and get mad. He has a right to be mad. Just let him get it out of his system._

"Okay."

"What? You don't mind."

"No, I will have both my parents living with me. That's what I've always wanted, but you and Dad were always too busy thinking about yourselves to think about anyone else." _Yes! My parents are getting married! My parents are getting married! My parents are getting married! Now if only I can get them to love each other._

_He was right. Lucas and I never think about anyone but us. I just hope we can do this without killing each other. _"Well I am glad you support this Will. We just think if we are forced to live with each other we can work out our problems."

"I think that you will Mom. I'm going to go call Abby now."

-------------------------------

"Look, I already got them to get married. What else do you want?"

"You want them to do WHAT?"

"There is no way they are going to do that."

"How am I supposed to make them? Because I am definitely not going to stand over them and watch them do it!"

"Fine. I'll think of something." _Kate hung up the phone. I wish I knew who was behind this, because there is no way that Lucas and Sami are going to go for this. God, I have to call Marlena and tell her about this. She picked up the phone again._

"Hello?"

"Marlena? It's Kate. Something has come up."

-----------------------------------

_Great. Just great. There is no way that Sami is going to do this. Why is this guy messing with our lives like this? _

"Hey, who were you just talking to?" _asked John_

"Oh, it was just Kate and her usual ranting about Sami." _Marlena said, hoping that was a good enough cover. I hate lying to him like this. I can't wait for this whole thing to be over._

"What did she say this time?"

"Oh, just the usual 'Sami's ruining my children's lives,' speech."

"I wish she would just give it a rest. Speaking of Sami, have you spoken to her lately?"

_Oh no. _"Why?"

"Well I saw her today and she looked like she was in a whole different world."

_That's all? _"Will probably did something to annoy her. You know how she gets when he does something. I was just about to head on over there, so I'll check on her."

---------------------------------------

"Hi mom. What are you doing here?" _I hope she isn't here to talk about Lucas again._

"Sami, we have to talk."

_Nope she is. _"What about mother? I thought we said everything we needed to earlier."

"Something else has come up that we need to discuss."

What else is there? I already have to marry the guy. Do I have to have a baby too?

"Sami, you have to have a baby within two years of your wedding."

Did she just say what I thought she said? No she couldn't possibly expect me to do…do that.

"What? I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. I thought you said I have to have a baby."

"That is what I said. You have to have a child by two years from now."

"Mother, are you totally and completely insane? I cannot have a baby with Lucas! There is no way! I agreed to marry him, not sleep with him!"

"I will leave you to think on it. Just remember, if you don't go through with this marriage and actually be a true wife, then the whole family will never speak to you again, ever." _And with that she left. Outside Sami's apartment, Marlena was starting to hate herself more and more._

A baby? A baby? Why do I have to have another baby? This is so unfair! Why is my mother doing this to me? Does she just want me to suffer? Is that it? I don't know what I'm going to do….I've got it! I don't actually have to sleep with Lucas! Invitro fertilization! No one would ever have to know that the baby wasn't conceived the old fashioned way. Sami smiled, feeling happy about herself.

Now I just have to tell Lucas tomorrow night. That will be real fun for me.

AN: Please review! I need some feedback! Remember, be honest!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

Everything is going as planned. Sami and Lucas are getting married. I'm only doing this for their own good. If they stopped fighting for one minute, they would realize that they loved each other. I hated to threaten Kate and Marlena like that, but they will understand when Sami and Lucas live happily ever after. Kate had plenty of secrets I could reveal, so getting her on board was no problem. I was surprised at what Marlena was hiding in the closet, though. Once I told her what I knew, she would have done anything I wanted. Both of them should just come clean with everybody. Why is everyone so prideful and stubborn? I wouldn't have to do anything if people didn't hide things. Well, that's Salem for you.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Lucas woke up feeling very refreshed and energetic, and then angry and depressed. I have to propose to Sami today. Well, my day just went down the crapper.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Sami, too, woke up happy until she remembered what was on her day's agenda. Why me, God? Am I that awful of a person to be punished like this? Well, even though she may not like Lucas, at least he wasn't bad looking. She'd never let him know it though. I have got to get to the bottom of this. Someone has got a hold on my mother and Kate and I'm going to find out whom it is that is making us do this.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

_That evening, while Lucas was getting ready, he started to wonder what it would be like to be married to Sami, the old Sami, that is. I wouldn't mind being married to her. She was a great friend, my only friend. We could talk for hours about nothing and she would listen to me, but that Sami is gone. Vindictive and self-destructive has replaced gentle and kind. I just hope she doesn't kill me tonight when I propose. _

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Sami heard a knock at the door. Right on time, as usual. I wish that Lucas and I could get along, if only for Will's sake. He's been through so much. Well Lucas promised to play nice so I will too, for Will.

_She opened the door. _"Hi Lucas."

Wow! She looks beautiful. She was wearing a sleeveless blue satin dress that was very form fitting. She always was pretty, but tonight she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Lucas? Hello? Are you okay?"

_Crap! I must have been staring. _"Uh..yeah..I'm fine. You look amazing," _he said without thinking._

_She blushed at his compliment. She had gone out of her way to look nice. _"Thank you. Um, you look nice too." _More like delicious. She blushed at her own thoughts. He always did look good in black suits. _"I'll just grab my wrap and we can go."

"I'll be right here."

What is wrong with me, she thought, as she got her wrap? It's just Lucas. You don't even like him. Not one bit. So get it together. Yeah, like that will happen with him looking so gorgeous. Sami, stop it!

"Ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

She couldn't believe it when they got there. It was so beautiful! It is such a romantic place, though. And we definitely aren't involved in a romance…right?

"Lucas, this place is beautiful."

_He was too busy looking at her to hear what she said. _"Huh, oh yeah it is." _Stop staring you idiot._

"Sami, would you like to dance?"

_Dance with Lucas? They were both horrible dancers. Well, why not? _ "Sure."

As they were dancing, they slowly got closer and closer until you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between them. They were both thinking about how good it felt to be in each other's arms again. At the exact same moment, they looked up into each other's eyes and Lucas started to lean in and was going to kiss her when the song ended and they pulled away.

Dinner was lovely. They talked about Will and how much he has grown.

Lucas figured this was the perfect time to pop the question. "Sami, I know that neither of us want to get married right now and it's going to be very difficult for us to get married. Even though we are getting married for the wrong reason, there's something I would still like to ask you. Samantha Gene Brady, will you marry me?" He then pulled out the beautiful ring and slipped it on her finger.

Why was she tearing up? This wasn't even a real proposal. It was nice of him to give me a proposal though. And the ring is so beautiful; it must have cost him a fortune. Oh crap I haven't answered him. "Yes Lucas, I will marry you," she said giving him a smile.

My mother's right. Every woman deserves a romantic proposal. "Well even though we are being forced to get married, I thought at least deserved a ring and a nice proposal."

"Thank you Lucas. That was very thoughtful and I love the ring."

Sami was having a wonderful time, especially with this new rock on her hand. It is so gorgeous. Then she remembered that she had to tell Lucas about the baby they were supposed to have.

_He had missed talking to Sami like this. It was almost like it used to be. Then Sami got this look on her face. Well it has to end sometime. _"Sami, are you okay?"

"Lucas, I have to tell you something. Something important."

What could possibly go more wrong than it already has? "What is it? Is your family okay?" 

"No, they are all insane." _She said under her breath._

"What did you say?"

"They're fine. It was my mother, though who told me this though."

_Oh no our mothers probably dropped another bombshell. _"Well, what did she have to say?"

_No beating around the bush Sami. Just tell him straight out. _"Wehavetohaveababywithintwoyearsafterourmarriage."

Then something totally unexpected happened. Lucas passed out.

AN: A little fluff in this chapter. Hehe. Please review. Honesty is the best policy!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of our Lives or any of the characters.

AN: I know a lot of you have been confused, so I'm gonna clear that up in the next few chapters.

Chapter 5

"Lucas? Lucas? Wake up, Lucas." _Oh, he's awake. Thank God._

"What happened?"

"You passed out after I told you the big news." _I bet he feels like an idiot._

_I'm such an idiot. _"Oh. Uh, Sami, can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure."

He hated having all of these people around staring at him. I just want to talk to Sami, then my mother. She has a lot of explaining to do.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

They were sitting in the swings at the park in silence. Neither one knew how to start the conversation they knew they had to have.

"So….we have to have a baby, huh?"

"Yep."

"Do you have any idea, any idea at all why we are being forced into this?"

"None. I have never seen my mother like this. I think someone is holding something over her head so that she will make us get married, because I know she wouldn't want us to get married in five days under normal circumstances."

"I mean, first, we have to get married. Then, we have to have a baby. Where does it stop?"

"Oh about that, we can just do invitro fertilization."

"What's the matter with the old fashioned way?" _He said with that famous smirk._

"Nothing, as long as we're not the old fashioned ones," _she replied, also with a smirk._

"Your loss. But back to the point at hand, this is just too much to take in. I mean, yesterday I find out I'm getting married and now today I'm supposed to father another child. They could at least give us a breather."

"I totally agree. We need to figure out what they are up to."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Sami and Lucas are too close for comfort. I need to contact Kate and Marlena before they let anything slip. It cannot be revealed until after they are married.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

"Why would I tell them anything?"

"Alright, alright. I promise."

Just like clockwork, Lucas and Sami appeared at Kate's door.

"Sami, Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"We want some answers mother."

"Answers? Answers to what?"

"Oh come on you know what. Why are you forcing us into something that we don't want to do?"

"Lucas, we have already had this discussion and I am not about to have it again."

"No, you gave excuses, not reasons. Is someone making you do this?"

_Why can't he just leave well enough alone? How am I going to get out of this?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Is someone threatening you or trying to hurt you if you don't make us get married?"

"What? No, of course not. I already told you, Will deserves both of his parents."

"No you're covering something and I am going to find out what it is."

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Lucas was taking Sami home and even though the night ended kind of badly, he couldn't help but think of how they actually got along and the dance. The dance was incredible. Did I almost kiss her? I couldn't have. But now all he could think about was kissing Sami. 

I actually had a good time tonight. I can't believe it but I actually enjoyed being with Lucas. The proposal was so thoughtful. He didn't have to do that for me, but he did it anyway. And when we were dancing, it was like we were the only two people in the room. Wait, this is Lucas I'm talking about. I can't like Lucas. He can't like me. Why did he almost kiss me then?

They had been silent the whole ride and the walk to their apartments. Sami was the one to break the silence.

"Lucas, I had a really good time tonight. It was really sweet of you to do the whole proposal thing."

_I'll have to thank my mom for that later. She was right, about that anyway. _"I'm glad you enjoyed and I'm sorry I passed out. The news was just a bit of a shock."

"Yeah I know. Well, good night."

"Good night Sami." _He then leaned in and gave her a gentle, but firm kiss before finally going to his apartment._

_What just happened? He kissed me, that's what happened. She must have stood there at her door in shock for at least ten minutes before finally going in. _

_What has come over me? Why did I kiss her? Admit it Lucas, you've been wanting to all night. Maybe this marriage isn't such a bad idea after all. Then again, it could get more complicated._

_They both went to bed thinking about the other, dreamt about each other, and woke up in each other's arms._

AN: Thanks reviewers! You've really helped. Please review! Honesty, Honesty, Honesty! If you want me to finish the story let me know. I don't know what you guys like unless you review! Lol So review! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am only giving you a short ch b/c nobody's telling me what they think. : - ( If I don't get at least 5 reviews on this ch then I guess you will never know how it ends. So PLEASE review! I want y'all to know how it ends.

**Chapter 6**

Sami woke up feeling better than she had in months. She was in Lucas's arms and…wait! Lucas!

"Lucas! What the Hell! Why are you in my bed?"

"Sami?" _He asked groggily._

"Yes it's Sami! Tell me why you are in my bed before I totally kick your ass!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I would love for you to explain that one!"

"Look, about an hour after we got back, I was looking for one of my shirts and I thought Will might have worn it and left it over here. So, not wanting to disturb you, I used my key and went in his room to look for it. I heard you stirring in your sleep and it sounded like you were having a bad dream or something. So I thought I would stay for a while in case you needed anything and I guess I fell asleep. I'm sorry, ok? I'll just head back over to my apartment."

"Lucas, wait. I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. It just startled me to see you in my bed."

"Let's just forget about it okay?" _She nodded._ "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we go wake up Will and I will take us out to breakfast. I don't feel like cooking and none of us are crazy enough to eat yours."

"You hush up, Lucas Roberts!" _she tried to act angry but she couldn't help smile. I really am a bad cook._

"Come on Sami, what do ya say?"

"Alright, but you get to wake him up. I am not facing that this early in the morning."

"Fine." _He left with a huge smile on his face._

_The three of them got ready and went out to breakfast like a real family. There was no arguing or bickering, just playful banter. I wish we could be like this all of the time, thought Will. Maybe they will stay like this after they get married. I sure do hope so._

When Will got up to use the restroom, Lucas thought he would go out on a limb and ask Sami to dinner, just to talk about the wedding of course. But she beat him to it.

"Lucas, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. What time?"

"How about seven? Jen's coming to get Will at six. He's spending the night with Abby tonight."

"So it will just be you and me?"

"Just. You. And. Me."

AN: Please, please, please, please review or you'll make me sad.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of our Lives or any of the characters.

AN: Guys I am so sorry for the long, long delay. I have been so caught up with graduating this year and starting college, there was just no time. I'll try to do better. I plan on wrapping this story up in a few more chapters, so tell me what you think.

**Chapter 7**

_What have I gotten myself into? What in the world possessed me to invite Lucas to dinner? I can't even cook! Could I be falling for Lucas?_

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

_I can't believe Sami and I are going on a date! Who would have ever thought that possible? I'm still in shock over the fact we're getting married! We're going to end up killing each other! Could I be falling for her though?_

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

"Will you please tell us why you're so intent on seeing Lucas and Sami get married?" asked Kate.

"They belong together," said the stranger.

"So basically you want them to get married just because you say 'they belong together'? Marlena asked.

"Yes," he said.

"But why bring us into this? Why don't you just talk to them yourself?" Kate asked.

_They can be really slow sometimes. _"Don't you see? They know that someone is forcing you to do this; that someone has something on their beloved mothers. So because of the love they have for you, they are going to do what you say because they don't want to see you hurt. So you better make this happen or everyone in Salem is going to know all your dirty little secrets and they will never speak to you again. You will lose everyone and everything you love," he said.

Marlena and Kate paled at the thought of anyone knowing their secrets.

"Why do you care so much about what goes on in their lives?" asked Marlena.

"For about the millionth time, Lucas and Sami are soulmates. I just want them to have a happy ending, and the only way that is going to happen is if they are forced to see their love for each other, since their both too stubborn to admit anything on their own. And who else is better suited for the job than their mothers. I also find it rather amusing to watch the two of you sweat," he said.

"That still doesn't explain why you want to be personally involved," said Kate.

"Let's just say I owe them a favor and this is it," he said.

He then hung up the phone.

LSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Okay, it's almost seven. He should be here any minute. We have got to talk about what we're going to do about this whole situation. I mean, who would have anything on my mother, other than her affair with John, which everybody knows about anyway. Kate has plenty of dirty secrets, but my mom? No way. My mom is a saint. (Doorbell rings) That must be Lucas. I hope he knows more about this than I do.

"Hi Lucas. Come on-"

"Hi Sami."

She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Austin!"

AN: I have a huge cold, so make me feel better by leaving some reviews! I'll love ya forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Days of our Lives of any of the characters

AN: Look at this! I'm updating the same day instead of a year from now! Lol! Hope you like this one. It's kinda short though.

**Chapter 8**

"Austin, what are you doing here??" Sami asked.

"I came to see you Sami. I miss you," Austin said.

" Well I don't miss you . I told you that I never wanted to see you again. What part of that did you not understand?" she asked.

Sami could smell the alcohol on his breath. This is not going to be pretty when Lucas shows up. I have to get him out of here, which I s going to be pretty hard considering that he's totally wasted.

"Look, Sami you don't mean that. You love me. You always have. I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Please take me back," slurred Austin.

"No! I am so sick and tired of playing second fiddle to Carrie. You will always love her. Plus, I don't love you. I never did, I just thought I did. I'm marrying Lucas in a few days anyway," Sami said.

"What! Why in the hell are you marrying Lucas? You hate him!" asked Austin.

"We love each other," she lied.

"Yeah right Sami. Like I'm going to buy that," he said.

"You better believe it. I love him and he loves me and we are getting married in two days," she said.

Austin suddenly grabbed her by the arms.

"You can't love him, you love me! Lucas is lower than dirt!" With that Austin forcefully kissed her. Sami bit his lip. He yelped in pain. She then elbowed him in the stomach.

"You're not half the man Lucas is! He is a wonderful, caring person, unlike you! And he is a great father!" Sami said.

Little beknownst to them, Lucas had heard that last part of their conversation. How could he not? The whole building could hear them arguing. He was just so surprised that Sami defended him like that. He guessed he should return the favor. He then burst into her apartment.

"Austin, get away from her now!" Lucas said.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked with a challenge.

"You really do not want to test me," Lucas said angrily.

Even in his drunken state, he could see that Lucas wasn't kidding.

"Whatever, she's not worth it anyway," he said as he left.

After Lucas made sure the door was locked, he turned to see that Sami was crying.

"Shh, Sami. It's okay now. He's gone," Lucas said consolingly while enveloping her into an embrace.

"Lucas, when he grabbed me like that, I was so scared. I had never seen him like that," she said.

"It's okay Sami. I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. I'm just sorry I didn't get here sooner," Lucas said

"I'm just glad you came when you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up when you had," Sami cried.

"Please Sami don't cry," Lucas pleaded as he wiped the tears from her face. She looked so helpless. He couldn't resist leaning in to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers, she responded deepening the kiss. They finally pulled apart.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile

"I was trying to make you forget about Austin and you look so beautiful tonight, I just couldn't resist," he said with a smile.

"Sami?"

"Hmm?"

"I heard what you were saying to Austin before I came in. Did you really mean what you said?" asked Lucas.

"Yes I did mean it. You are a wonderful person and a wonderful father. I've always cared about you, whether it was just as Will's father or as my best friend and confident. I'm just sorry that I ever made you forget what we had with all the things I have done," Sami said.

"You're not the only one to blame. I've made my share of mistakes. I'll always regret hurting you the ways I did. Can you forgive me Sami? I care about you so much. I always have," Lucas pleaded.

She answered with a kiss that defined their relationship. He deepened the kiss and they got lost in each other. Their date was soon forgotten as they headed off to the bedroom.

AN: Wanna make me happy? Press the blue button! I'll love ya forever and remember, be honest!


End file.
